


Marvel One Shots

by Bob_Jenko



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_Jenko/pseuds/Bob_Jenko
Summary: A collection of different One Shots set throughout my Avengers series. I will put in each chapter summary exactly when it is set in the timeline.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set a couple of weeks after the end of my first story and follows Steve and Sharon's first date.

Steve sat impatiently at his desk, waiting for the call he had been waiting for all morning, and all of yesterday. The call had previously been scheduled for a week earlier, but the Avengers had other business to attend to, so they rescheduled for yesterday. They didn't really give a reason for why they hadn't rung the day before.

Steve tapped his fingers on the desk and lent back on his chair, also gently swaying it from side to side. He yawned and stretched, then twisted and twitched around in his chair.

And hour later the phone finally went off, leaving a smile on Steve's face. He picked up the phone cautiously and put the receiver to his ear.

**S: Hello....? Oh, hi. Yes, this is Steve, sir.... No, I totally understand why... Yes.... Yes.... It's just about the.... Ah. Who told you?.....**

Steve continued speaking for a further half an hour, ironing out details of what they had planned. He had to negotiate a bit, after it had already taken some negotiations between the heroes themselves to get what satisfied everyone.

Once he'd finished Steve went into the gym and straight over to the boxing bag, where he unleashed all of his rage and frustration on it. After a minute of this intensity the bag gave up and with one final punch the bag flew from its hook an across the room.

**Sh: Wow. You look like you could really use break. Maybe... Ah! What about a coffee?**  
**S: Great idea. And I really did mean to take you out earlier, but we were just so busy.**  
**Sh: Steve, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Ever. Well, almost ever. And I'm here too, right? I know.**

Steve smiled and went to give Sharon a quick hug, before stepping back.

**S: Okay. I need a shower now, but after that we'll go out, okay?**  
**Sh: Sure. I'll just change, too. Let's meet in the parking lot.**  
**S: Yep. See you in a bit.**

Steve turned from Sharon and hurriedly walked to the apartment he had been given, which was conveniently just down the hall from both the gym and also the turning to the meeting area.

He entered the apartment and headed straight for the shower room of his flat...

...

Fifteen minutes later Steve emerged into the car park, setting his sights on first a car he liked, then went to look for Sharon.

It didn't take very long, as she was stood behind a car on the row nearest the exit, talking to Natasha about something.

Once Sharon saw him she waved off Natasha, who smiled and winked at Steve as he walked by.

When Sharon waked out from the car Steve momentarily forgot to breathe, just staring at the beauty of Sharon. The funny thing was that she was dressed like a normal person, with brown leather boots that almost reached her knees, blue skinny jeans, a plain blue t-shirt and a hoodie. She wore no makeup and had only brushed her hair.

**S: Wow. You look great.**  
**Sh: Thanks? Did I not look 'great' in my uniform?**  
**S: Of course you did. You just look even better.**  
**Sh: Thank you. Should we...?**

Sharon waved her hand at a car that she had chosen and showed the keys.

**S: Yes. I'll drive.**  
**Sh: Okay then. I dib shotgun.**  
**S: What?**  
**Sh: Never mind.**

The two got in the car and drove to the exit, waiting for the door to slide up and let them leave. After a couple of seconds it did and Steve put his foot on the accelerator, sending then shooting off down the track toward the highway linking them to New York.

...

After a while the skyscrapers of Manhattan came into view, with Stark Tower and the Empire State Building dominating the skyline. They drove toward the island. Once they'd reached it Sharon took over instructing, guiding Steve to the area of her favourite coffee place.

They didn't manage to park right near to the shop, so they had to park a few blocks away and walk in, which didn't bother either of them at all.

As they walked through the herds of people on the sidewalk they discussed random things: the weather, Avengers matter and, most importantly, chocolate.

**Sh: Seriously?**  
**S: Yeah. We didn't have that back then. At least, I never did.**  
**Sh: You've never had white chocolate?**  
**S: No.**  
**Sh: Let's change that. Come on!**

Sharon took his hand and hurried through the crowd, weaving in and out of people. At one point Sharon would've walked straight into a blind man with  a stick, wearing a suit and red glasses if Steve hadn't have pulled her out of the way and into his arms. She looked up at him and smiled, before beckoning onwards.

He followed her again and soon she turned inward. He saw that they had apparently arrived and opened the door for Sharon to enter. She smiled extremely warmly and entered. She walked to a corner table by the window and sat down. Steve promptly followed her and seated himself opposite.

**S: How often did you used to come here?**  
**Sh: Just depends on if I was on assignment or other things.**  
**S: Hmmm.... Well, I can positively tell you that this city has changed a lot over the years that I was frozen. But it's in a good way.**  
**Sh: I'm glad you like it... Oooh! The waitress is coming.**

Steve turned to see a slender woman with mousey brown hair headed toward them. She smiled when she saw Sharon.

**Mindy: Hey, Sharon. How have you been?**  
**Sh: Brilliant, thanks. And you?**  
**Mindy: Great. I see you brought a friend, must be serious......**

Her voice trailed off once she saw who her date was. Steve smiled and the waitress blushed.

**Mindy: You know Captain America? That is awesome! I'm Mindy, by the way.**  
**S: Hi. My guess is you already know my name.**  
**Mindy: Yes. So, what can I get you guys?**

She pulled out a pad from her pocket and a pen from her chest pocket. She clicked it and had it poised, ready to write.

**Sh: Hmm.... I'll have a Frappé, please.**  
**Mindy: Sure. And for you?**  
**S: I'll just have what she's having, thanks. There's too many choices these days.**  
**Mindy: Yeah. I'll be back in a minute.**

Mind smiled and walked off to get their drinks.

**S: So, what did she mean 'being serious'?**  
**Sh: I knew that's what you would pick up on.**  
**S: H he. Maybe we do already know each other fairly well, then.**  
**Sh: I guess... And I've brought exactly one guy here in the time it's been open, out of seven I've had. Oh, God, I shouldn't be talking about exes. That's rude.**  
**S: Oh. It's fine, Sharon. I would talk about my prior girlfriends, but I don't have any.**  
**Sh: Well...**

Sharon looked straight into Steve's eyes, knowing that he didn't really want to discuss Peggy.

**S: How.... How is she?**  
**Sh: Well, she had a great life, settled down, had kids, did some pretty cool things. She also helped found SHIELD, too. And got me into the academy too.**  
**S: Oh. Did you not have to apply or anything?**

At this moment Maindy returned with their drinks and smiled to each of them as she placed the drinks down.

**Mindy: Is that all?**  
**Sh: Yes, thanks.**  
**Mindy: Enjoy.**  
**S: We will.**

Mindy turned away and walked over to help another customer out. Steve and Sharon turned their attention back to each other.

**Sh: Well.... Normally the Academy takes in 18 year old normally and anything else is on special circumstances. So, when I left College I decided I wanted to be a nurse. So I applied and got a place. I did that for three and a half years before I decided I wanted to be an agent instead. So, Aunt Peggy fast tracked me through, and within two years I was one of their most effective agents.**

Steve took another sip of his coffee, as they had both been doing occasionally during her little lecture.

**Sh: This may be a bit too much; so it's fine if you don't want to answer, but what was it like when you woke up in 2012 ?**  
**S: Oh. It's fine to ask. I was incredibly scared, wondering exactly what had happened to me. I also thought that Hydra had got me.**  
**Sh: Uh huh. I can't imagine how I'd react if something like that happened to me.**  
**S: I will personally make sure that doesn't happen.**

Sharon smiled and took another drink from he mug. They continued talking for long after their drinks, and their second drinks too. The sun was almost setting by the time they paid their bill and headed for the car.

Once they reached it they leaned on the side of the car, just gazing into each other's eyes. They locked in to each other and couldn't hear the traffic or people around them at all. They honestly didn't care.

Steve pulled her into him lovingly. He rubbed his nose against hers and slowly lowered his lips. She slightly raised herself off the floor and tipped her head up. Soon their lips met in a sensual kiss.

They just kept it like that for a while, until Sharon looked up at Steve and opened her eyes. Steve somehow knew to open his eyes now. He just stared down at her. This made her smile, then pull away.

**Sh: Woah. Okay.... That was good.**  
**S: Only good?**  
**Sh: I may need another try to make sure later on.**  
**S: Me too.**

They laughed in unison, then decided to finally get in the car. They drove off to the base and held hands whenever they could. After a while they switched on the radio and the perfect song came on moments after.

**All I knew this morning when I woke**  
**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before**  
**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles**  
**And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like**  
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just want to know you, know you, know you**

**'Cause all I know is we said hello**  
**And your eyes look like coming home**  
**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**  
**All I know is you held the door**  
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**  
**But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you**

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind**  
**Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like**

**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just want to know you, know you, know you**

**'Cause all I know is we said hello**  
**And your eyes look like coming home**  
**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**  
**All I know is you held the door**  
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

**Come back and tell me why**  
**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time**  
**And meet me there tonight**  
**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**

**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just want to know you, know you, know you**

**All I know is we said hello**  
**Your eyes look like coming home**  
**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**  
**All I know is he held the door**  
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

**All I know is we said hello**  
**So dust off your highest hopes**  
**All I know is pouring rain**  
**And everything has changed**  
**All I know is a new found grace**  
**All my days, I'll know your face**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**


	2. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does what it says on the tin. With Sharon as the pregnant one, and is set two to three months before my second story, which will start soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said, this is set a couple of months before my second story. I am currently in production on the first chapter of that.

Sharon was kneeling on the bathroom floor, her arms on the toilet seat and head pointed down over the bowl. This had been a regular occurrence for her in the last few days, spending a lot of time in here cowering over the bowl.

She hadn't noticed the shallow crack running along the inside of the toilet before, but after she became ill she did notice. She was already sick, but having to spend time being sick just made her feel even worse and even more ill than before.

When she thought she was done, for now, she slowly regained her footing and stood up. She stood back and flushed the chain on the toilet, sending the gross mess far away from her. Sharon then stood back and went to leave the bathroom.

Then she stopped as a worrying thought hit her.

**Sh: No. Surely not. It can't be.**

Sharon slowly cambered over the draw and opened it. She searched through it for a moment, then found what she was searching for. Her hand clamped around the purple box and tugged it out. She tore open the packet and took out one of the contents.

It was a small marker pen looking thing, with a flat end. On it was a small screen that was currently blank.

Sharon went and sat on the toilet, then did what she had to do with the test. The instructions said to wait for two minutes, and she checked her watch for when it was left. The blonde agent placed the device slowly behind her and looked straight in front of her at the door.

Sharon couldn't lie to herself here; in all her struggles, through all of her battles and near death experiences, she had never as scared, as truly petrified as she was right now. She had no idea what to do, or say.

So for the next few minutes Sharon just stayed there gazing at the exit thinking of what she would say to people that she was having a kid. Well, it wasn't like she was the only one that had been in her situation after all.

Janet had found out not long after the invasion that she was pregnant and gave birth 8 and a half months later to a beautiful little girl, named Hope.

There was a thought. If she was, pregnant, which she was pretty sure she was, what would she name them? She decided that it'd probably be something like Margaret for a girl, most probably, and maybe James for a boy, because of Steve....

Oh God, she thought. What would she say to Steve? How would she tell him? And how would he react? She resigned herself to the thought that he'd be delighted. He already had a figurative family with the team, and now he was going to have one of his own. With Sharon.

She snapped herself from her thoughts and turned to the pregnancy test. Sharon wearily picked it up and conservatively took a peek at the test. Instantly a beaming smile shot across her face.

She stood up slowly and raised her arms. She'd always wanted children. Although in recent years she had thought more and more that that wouldn't be a big possibility any time soon, because all the guys she knew were either idiots, or taken. But now it would be happening, with probably the greatest man she had ever met.

Yes, he would be a great dad, and her hopefully a great mother. They'd discussed kids before, and were open to the possibility of having kids. They hadn't entirely planned it, but would definitely accept a kid in their lives.

Sharon pocketed the test, put on a fresh blouse, grabbed a jacket and left her and Steve's apartment in the facility.

It just so happened that as she was exiting the corridor to head for the medical centre that Natasha was walking the other way from the gym to her room.

**N: Hey, Shar.**   
**Sh: Oh. Hey, Nat.**   
**N: Is something wrong, honey?**

Sharon smiled and shook her head joyously. Natasha just stared at her with an inquisitive face.

**N: Then what is it?**   
**Sh: Well....**

Sharon put her hand in her jeans pocket and lightly pulled out the pregnancy test. She held it up and showed it to Natasha.

**N: Is that...? No....**   
**Sh: Yes! I'm so happy!**

The red haired woman felt all warm and fuzzy when she saw Sharon beaming and hopping from foot to foot.

**N: Well, I guess congratulations are in order, then.**   
**Sh: Thank you so much, Nat!**

Sharon pulled Natasha into a strong, tight hug and twisted around a bit, still extremely bubbly. After a while Natasha broke off as she couldn't breathe any more, and she was pretty sure that Sharon had broken all of Natasha's ribs.

**N: Well, I am definitely sure that you'll be a great mother, oh, and it is Steve's, right?**   
**Sh: Of course. Why wouldn't he be? Oh, and thanks. I hope I won't suck.**   
**N: I'm sure that you won't, Sharon. I won't tell anyone until you tell them.**   
**Sh: Thanks. I've got to go see Cho, now.**

Natasha nodded and walked off, after giving Sharon another hug, and skipped down the hall lightly humming to herself.

Sharon carried on her way and went to see the doctor.

... 

Sharon was now in a baby blue hospital robe sat on one of the beds in one of the rooms of the medical bay. Cho had just done a scan on her abdomen and told her she was just getting the results and would be back soon.

So Sharon was just waiting, patiently, swinging her legs underneath the bed.

A minute or so later Dr Cho returned and smiled warmly at Sharon. She was holding a clip board with a few sheets of paper on it in one hand, and a baige envelope in the other.

The Asian woman returned to Sharon and Sat down in her chair beside the bed. She checked through her sheets of paper and looked at Sharon.

**Cho: Well, Sharon.... There's only good news at this point.**   
**Sh: Thank God. Do you know how far in to this I am? Or is it too early?**   
**Cho: Although it is too early to see much at this stage, we can tell you that you are at roughly six to three and a six weeks into your pregnancy. Right now you won't see much but a blob, as it should still be in its Zygote stage.**   
**Sh: Six? How didn't I realise that I hadn't had my period?**   
**Cho: It's normal for you to just assume that you had it.**

Sharon nodded and turned her attention to the envelope now on the table. Cho saw what was taking her attention and responded.

**Cho: We'll get to that in a minute, okay? First, I just need to ask you some questions. That okay?**   
**Sh: Sure.**   
**Cho: Great. How long have you been throwing up for? Have you had any back pains? And, have you had any cravings?**   
**Sh: Hmmmm........ A couple of days. I have had a few, yes. Thought it was just stress. And yes. I had a mad one the other day for ice cream.**   
**Cho: Okay... Also, have you had any alcohol in the last two months? Have you been getting headaches or fatigue? And, have your breasts been feeling different?**   
**Sh: I don't drink much, so no. I have a bit. Fatigue more than headaches though. And they have a bit, yes.**   
**Cho: All of that is perfectly normal, Sharon. But if you have any problems or issues, come find me, okay?**   
**Sharon: I will. Can I go now then?**   
**Cho: Yes.**

Sharon got up to get changed, but was stopped by the doctor.

**Cho: Do you not want what's in here?**

Sharon turned and observed the package that Helen was now holding. She took a few steps back toward the bed and rested herself on a cupboard.

**Cho: In here are a couple of pictures of the baby. Of course, it's still just basically a lump, but you can say that's the first time you ever saw your little child. Or children, we can't tell just yet.**   
**Sh: Thank you! When do I have to come back?**   
**Cho: Ooh... In about a month or so, at 11 weeks. We'll be in touch to tell you an exact date. But you're not on any kind of waiting list or anything.**   
**Sh: Mmmmm. Bye now. Thanks for the pics.**

Sharon waved goodbye and went to get changed.

...

Sharon returned to her flat and wondered if Steve had arrived yet. She checked her watch and knew that he wouldn't be out of his meeting for at least half an hour. She put the envelope on the table and layer out on the sofa, after kicking off her shoes and getting a glass of water.

She layer back and just thought of her day so far. She couldn't believe that one day could change her life so exponentially. But it had. She shut her eyes and was soon asleep.

...

**S: Sharon, honey? I'm home.**

Steve walked din to find his girlfriend fast asleep on the sofa, on her side and curled up slightly. A bit like a baby.

He walked over to his love and gently stroked her hair for a few minutes before she murmured adorably and opened her eyes.

**S: Hey, hon.**   
**Sh: Hey there.**

Steve lowered his head an gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Sharon move der legs and he sat down next to her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just silent and alone with their thoughts.

Finally, however, Sharon saw the envelope and remembered everything from earlier.

**Sh: Steve?**   
**S: Yeah?**   
**Sh: Take a look in there.**

She handed him the package, which he looked over then carefully opened. He peered inside and slid out the pieces of paper. He flicked through them, only half realising what was happening. He looked to be half shocked and also half puzzled still. 

**S: What....?**   
**Sh: Well, Steve... I'm.... Kinda, well, not kinda.**   
**S: Just say it. I know you're stalling. (jokingly)**   
**Sh: I'm pregnant, Steve.**

Sharon could swear that her boyfriend's jaw dropped to the floor when she told him. She smiled coyly and waited for a response.

**S: Wow..... I.... I don't know what to say, baby... This is.... This is the best day of my life.**   
**Sh: So far. There's going to be so many great days with this bundle of joy in of joy in our lives.**   
**S: And maybe more too..**   
**Sh: Let's just get through this one first. Heck, there could be two inside of me right now. That would be interesting.**

Steve nodded and moved closer to Sharon, wrapping his arms gently around her. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips in a loving kiss that lasted a minute.

**S: I love you, Sharon. I love all of you, just everything.**   
**Sh: Me too. About you, I meant. I've got an idea. Let's put on the radio, and the first full song we hear will be our child's song.**   
**S: Good idea.**

Steven unraveled himself and walked over to the radio. He switched it in on, tuned it, then waited.

The song that came on was just perfect and brought a smile to both of their faces.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?** _   
_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out** _   
_**You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down** _   
_**What's going on in that beautiful mind** _   
_**I'm on your magical mystery ride** _   
_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright** _

_**My head's under water** _   
_**But I'm breathing fine** _   
_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind** _

_**'Cause all of me** _   
_**Loves all of you** _   
_**Love your curves and all your edges** _   
_**All your perfect imperfections** _   
_**Give your all to me** _   
_**I'll give my all to you** _   
_**You're my end and my beginning** _   
_**Even when I lose I'm winning** _   
_**'Cause I give you all of me** _   
_**And you give me all of you, oh oh** _

_**How many times do I have to tell you** _   
_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too** _   
_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood** _   
_**You're my downfall, you're my muse** _   
_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues** _   
_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you** _

_**My head's under water** _   
_**But I'm breathing fine** _   
_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind** _

_**'Cause all of me** _   
_**Loves all of you** _   
_**Love your curves and all your edges** _   
_**All your perfect imperfections** _   
_**Give your all to me** _   
_**I'll give my all to you** _   
_**You're my end and my beginning** _   
_**Even when I lose I'm winning** _   
_**'Cause I give you all of me** _   
_**And you give me all of you, oh oh** _

_**Give me all of you** _   
_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts** _   
_**Risking it all, though it's hard** _

_**'Cause all of me** _   
_**Loves all of you** _   
_**Love your curves and all your edges** _   
_**All your perfect imperfections** _   
_**Give your all to me** _   
_**I'll give my all to you** _   
_**You're my end and my beginning** _   
_**Even when I lose I'm winning** _   
_**'Cause I give you all of me** _   
_**And you give me all of you** _

_**I give you all of me** _   
_**And you give me all of you, oh oh** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for other one shots, I will read your ideas and definitely consider making a chapter about it. 
> 
> I think my next story will either start on Tuesday, or Wednesday.


End file.
